


i don't think i'll see you again

by gagreflex



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Falling Out of Love, I don't know, M/M, Numbness, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, i wrote this at like 2 am, lmao idk, no comfort, not really that sad, sorry B, what happened to minho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagreflex/pseuds/gagreflex
Summary: I don't really know what this is. I was up really late and I was listening to 'Someday We'll Be Together Again' by Bonjr and this happened. Some lines are from the song/the movie 'Five Easy Pieces'.





	i don't think i'll see you again

The pitter-pattering of rain hitting the window is the only noise piercing the silence in the small room. The room itself is rather dark, only a light pink lamp lighting it, shrouding the room in dim tones of hot pink. Nothing about the room seems clean; the bed is fairly messy, blankets kicked everywhere and hanging off the bed, pillows pushed up against the wall, the cases pulled off partially. Hanging on the walls are numerous posters, most of which are ripped or hanging loosely. Clothes are scattered across the floor as well as crumpled and uncrumpled pieces of paper.

Opposite of the bed is an old desk right next to the window. The lamp is sitting on the desk with a few empty pop cans lying around it. A wooden chair is laying on it’s side, a few clothes hanging off of it. There are numerous different papers sitting on the desk and a telephone. The door is painted black with some chips in it, and at this time it is locked shut.

There are various different writings on the pieces of papers, some of which have words expressing worry. Each of them is dated, and a boy with messy brunette hair, sitting on the floor and leaning against the chair, is holding one in his hand. The date is from a few weeks ago, and it is the most recent letter that he has received. There’s a simple sentence written on it, telling the boy to get better.

It is hard for him to remember the last time that it rained while the moon was shining, but the thought fades away as he drops the letter, bringing his hands up to his eyes, trying to resist the urge to burst out into tears. The rainfall grows heavier as he sits up, leaning against his desk and staring at the telephone. He presses a play button, wanting to hear a familiar voicemail. The second it starts up, tears begin falling.

Shuffling is heard from the phone. It is silent until somebody clears their throat. “Jisungie,” the name echoes throughout the boy’s room. Jisung is resting his forehead on his arms, his eyes screwed shut as he pictures a face to the soothing voice. It only causes his chest to heave harder. “Are you cold?”

“Yes,” he croaks out, sniffling as his arms begin shaking. It’s a cruel reminder each time he replays the voicemail, but it is all he has left.

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out,” the soothing voice speaks after a few seconds of silence, as if wanting Jisung to answer the previous question. There’s a longer pause of silence, and Jisung hears a small sniffle through the telephone, causing Jisung to cave, resting his whole body against his desk, pinching his nose as he lets out a huff in pain.

“I don’t know what to say,” the voice speaks nervously, cracking in the middle of the sentence, as if trying to stop itself from crying. “I just… want to let you know I love you.”

“I love you too, Minho,” Jisung fully sobs now, his chest heaving as he begins whimpering, resting his eyes against his arm, feeling his face grow wet. The sniffling doesn’t block out the sound of rain. Overtime it has been getting better. He doesn’t break down as early anymore, nor does he cry as hard. The fact that this happens makes part of Jisung’s soul feel numb.

“I remember our first date. I always thought you looked so adorable when you were nervous,” the voice, Minho, sighs out, laughing rather nervously afterwards. It is obvious that he is crying right now. “I’ve held hands with many others, but none of them felt as right as your's.”

The pain digs deeper into Jisung’s heart, but the numb side of him opposes, recognizing how trivial this all is.

“I don’t want any of this to happen. I wish none of this will happen. All I want is… is to…” the sobbing from Minho’s side becomes evident. “I wanted to marry you someday….” Minho’s voice sounds so broken, making Jisung grip his chest, the sobs beginning to shake his entire body, keeping him from making too much noise. “Sometimes I think you were the only reason I kept going.”

“Stop,” Jisung whispers softly, curling in on himself as the sound of rainfall is heard throughout his bedroom.

“I love you so much, and that's why this is happening,” Minho’s voice sounds more rushed than usual. “I always believed we had auspicious beginnings… but…” Minho’s voice cracks, and the sniffling becomes louder, “not everyone can be right, huh?”

“Why?” Jisung croaks out, bringing his hands to his hair and gripping it tightly, feeling like he needs to rip it all out as his lamp flickers, but he pays no attention to it.

“I will always love you, even in the afterlife,” Minho’s voice begins sounding rushed. “I just—”

A small click comes from the telephone, letting Jisung know that the voicemail is finished. It always confuses him. The two of them practically shared everything in their personal lives—at least Jisung thought they did.

“What do you mean?” Jisung yells, his voice shaky and weak. It’s been far too long and Jisung doesn’t know where Minho is. Is he alive? Is he dead? Is he still in town? Did he move away? Why did it end like that? Why did it end? Why?

“Why?” Jisung yells loud enough for his voice to strain, his thoughts racing a thousand miles per hour, although it doesn’t feel like he has to throw up or jump off a building this time. All the same, the rain still falls down onto Earth, Jisung’s lamp still glows, the bedroom stays messy, the Earth keeps turning, the moon keeps shining, and Minho remains missing.

Except Jisung feels more numb to it all.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh dont ask me anything abt this because i honestly dont know  
> also sorry if it sucks :(


End file.
